Mahou Shonen
by Puny
Summary: A really sad story of a child who finds himself wandering in a big city where no one thinks to help him. This, sliding his life in absolute sadness, without thinking about the past or the future, lives his life waiting for his death, however something unexpected happens.


**MAHOU SHONEN**

 **I lived in a city that seem a merger amid of New York and Tokyo.**

 **I was a child very luckyless but unselfish born in a poor family. I haven't uncles, grandparents or cousins, i had only my parents, them always treat me bad nearly like hangdog. they never bothered me of an hug or any physical contact. They died in a road incident when i was only 4 years old.**

 **I was assigned to a orphanage in which i discovered early on that they torturing child for any reason. There i stood for 2 years when finally after an infinite series of tortures i couldn't anymore bear the sight of my friends tortured, so i decided help them to flee by sacrificing myself because it didn't exist other choice. I stood in the institute for my decision, after have to do escape my friends those one of orphanage found and bring me back, they beaten and tortured like never before, i daresay they beaten and abuse me so much that i was going to die, little more and i'd be dead truly. Whatever they didn't arrive to the point of killing that day, but the torture was not over them. Shorly after my fellow escapees had decided to pick me up and so i managed to escape with them, i was so happy but not because i had managed to escape from that place but becuse for the first time in all my life the fate would gift me some luck. escaped the danger i started to cry of joy.**

 **Even if i was able to escape from that ugly place now i'd have to live on the street, i don't even know how i did fit it and survived for beauty of 7 years with this life, i only know that if it was fine i ate 1 time in 2 days sometimes i rest without food for a week. I slept in the most unlikely places among alleys full of rubbish and briges, i slept always in different places escept a bridge in particular located in one of the best harvest of the city. the bridge was artistic very nice and below flowed a river very small but it became quite big when it was 20 minutes of rain.**

 **I was very weak a for eat i never go to steal. it was not for me, i was pathetic and always i went around the city to ask the inhabitants something to eat, few people deigns to give me something,probably those who gave me a litltle piece of bread or whatever it was because i made him penalty. Sometimes i was also stupid because being altruistic as soon as i had given me something to eat fi there was somebody who needed it althoght he needed less than me i yield it to him and restart to asking around.**

 **I always walked like a zombie and every time i got sick it seemed that i sould die but for some strange reason i didn't dying and i suffered, as if someone wants to make me seriously suffer as much possible.**

 **When i got sick i lay down in some alley or under the bridges covering me with cardboard boxes trying to imagine they were warm blankets and i cried silently under thats.**

 **In my 13 years of life i wished so much things, sometime i wished to die to appease my suffering, another times i wished to have a sister with whom console and share my smisfortunes, another times instead to have some simple human contact since i've never had it. i never wished the parents to fear that they would be like the previous ones, but sometimes i wished a lovely mommy that she did lots of cuddies and keep me warm in her dwelling. One time, nay, many times i wished to have some friends to play with and fun bud i've never had one apart when i was in orphanage.**

 **Seeing toys in the hands of other children i wolud have liked to try playing but it never happened to me to have one of it. I never envied no child as he had a confotable life as i'd wanted it, sometimes it happens to be near of a school when all those children entred in or coming out, i never had chace to go to school in one of those normal, i always wondered how it'd go, since i've never beed there and i never had the chace to etered in one of those i always remained with the doubt, sometimes i asked a those children that coming out how is the school but almost none answered me rather they avoided me and those who answer me gave me vague answers like "Ahh it sucks" or "It's too boring" things like that but nobody stops to explain me, probably why they hurry to finish speaking with me.**

 **My life was empty, i didn't know even how have fun, most of the time i spent to ask some food around although very often invane, sometimes i stoped to thinking squatting on the ground which many of those times i used to cry, otherwise for the rest i slept cause few energy i possessed. Sometimes when i cried squatting on the ground somebody stops to ask me why i cried, even if very rarely sometimes are stopped woman other times man other old man, i don't why but more rarely old woman even if they was the most gentle. When they stopped i always asked help trying to comfort me or acept me for a day or semply let me vent of for ask something to eat, these were small and unique fortunes of my life, but this happened once every 2 weeks or a week, or once a month on average... The people of that city in helping others was veeeery limited but not why were evil but semply why they were so, the city was aslmost always cover, a few times it was sunny and many times it rained...**

 **A rainy grey day while i was walking crying inside a building site a little pet from inside of structure under construction spoke and told me "Finally i found you, it's you who issue this huge energy, i search you everywhere, Kyosuke". I tuned to my left and i saw nobody, i only saw a white and cute pussy cat with a cuddly but expressionless expression in face... So i said to myself talking "Have i hallucinations? Now i see aliens speaking cat who turn me word and know my name too". Approaching me the white kitten goes on to say "Don't be skeptic, i'm really turning word to you... My name is Kyubey and i came to ask you something very important, would you like become a magical boy?". Then stopping to cry while continuing to sob for sadness i say to myself "Not only he's talking to me but he even asking me if i'd like to become a magical boy... My conditions are getting worse". Told that i restarted to cry more than before thinking my life are reaching the end... So i took refuge inside the building of the shipyard...**

 **After a coupel of hours i calmed down and kyubey restarted to speak me and and between explations and explations in the end he managed to convince me that he can speak, that he can make becomes magical people by contract that it can't be broken for the rest of life after had expressing a wish, of the existence of demons and i could become one of the most powerful magical boy of the story cause of my great ability to attract the demons otherwise called misfortune or disgrace, and thanks to this i also understand why my life it was an hell until now. Since i could become a magical boy expressing a wish i accepted to become it but first i wanted decide which of my many wishes express and why i had many i put i little to decide. Ironically after meeting Kyubey it began the worst time of all my life, began to happen an inifinite series of disgrace and i won't even tell it because it would be an endless list of unfortune events. Overmore each time it happens one of it Kyubey was absent and so i never maneged to see one of the demons that caused me it also i have never met a magical girl.**

 **A week later i was near of an highway, after all the disgrace happened until then i couldn't take more i was desperate but it was exactly in that moment happened the coarser. It came a violent earthquake, even if i don't know how escaped. cuz to the heartquake the highway went to pieces and all vihicles which were in it disbanded and went out of control causing a series of violent accidents. One of these vihicles came to me and it invest me. I wasn't still dead but i was anyway dying. I that time Kyubey Appeared and told me "Hurry become a magical boy, express your wish!". So tired of all suffer i had endured i decided whch would be my wish. During my life practically all days i asked me why i had to endure all this, why it happened to me, why so much, at least a little more luck, zilch so i decided and i told dying "My life was an hell, i had to endure more then any other human could undestand, i'd have preferresd die rather then live like this, then i wish nobody never in the future will never suffer all that i suffered, even a minimum, in other words i wish that evil, maleficent and all that is negative will exist anymore! Do that my wish come true, if it'll so also i'll haven't to suffer anymore too". So Kyubey tell me "Wow it's a pretty unusual wish, i'd have imagined you'd wished to live or to be more lucky or something like that, you're exactly same at the legendary Madoka, as potentialities like minded, altruistic until end. the wish you ask me break a physics's law but for your lucky you have potentialities why i can fulfill your wish". So i became a magical boy and i didn't die but i was shobby anyway and when Kyubey fulfilled my wish something happened that even he never expect...**

 **In that week many time Kyubey told me about a certain Madoka, he told me that was a legend narred from the people of his race but no one of them thought her seriously exist, ho told that she'd be the powerfull magical girl ever exist and for save all magical girl of the universe thanks her potentialities she became the same universe and has rewritten tha laws sacrificing herself for the eternity wasting to all those who knew even her memory, in other word she's erased from existence from herself...**

 **After expressing my wish, from nothing appeared in front of me a pink hairs smiling and beautyful floating girl, i was amazed, i don't know how but i realized immediately that she was Madoka and i exclaimed it with mount and eyes wide open and she told me with a very sweet and gentle voice, putting herself kneel on the ground to raise and support me on her legs "Calm down don't tire youself, you're weak... Yes i'm Madoka nice to meet you Kyosuke". Kyubey reintervened amazed too "Madoka Kaname!? then you exist for real! Wow i never Imagined ina similar event i must take note and relate all". So i told smiling "Kaname? Then this is your real name... Thank you...". And Madoka told "You know Kyosuke, i came here only for you, you're the only one individual after millennarys worthy of my presence, i came because your wish complete mine and for that i thank you, you expressed a wish for all others instead that for yourself you really a good kiddy, i observed you for all this time and i saw how you're good, i know all about you and for that your nobility i'll fulfill your dearest wish". In that moment Kyubey told "Wow how you been lucky you've the opportunity to express another wish, this is privilege that wasn't granted to anyone". i thought it for some moment and then i said "Bring me with you". Letting me go opening and raisin my arms as a sign of total surrender and she told knowing very well what i meaning "You're willing to sacrifive yourself again for the entire universe? you're really willing to become part of me rather part of the universe with me?". And i replyed "Yes please my lady bring me with you". So she told me "In your entire lifetime you always gave and gave, you've never taken except to suvive, i can assue you that since you was born i focused my sight on you and many times watching you i cried for you, now i want to help you whatever happens you deserve it from now on you won't suffer anymore but you'll experince the equivalent pleasure of pain you had to suffer in your short innocent life, i'll bring you with me and i'll fulfill your wishes too... I don't blame for wanting to die, even i'd have done it, but isn't your real wish, i know that your greatest wish always be have a sister wherewith share the days, alleviate loneliness and suffer, but i watched you inside and i know better then you what you want...". In that moment Madoka transformed in a very beautiful girl, i watched her in face and i told "But!?". Madoka reintervened and says "It's always mr, this is my human form equally at mine 19 years old, i'll be the sister you always wish for the eternity i'll cuddly you and i make you al you want for ever... Before to go what do you want i do little Kyon?". And i said delighted "Hug me, and never let me more please". And Madoka than told raising me from ground encircling my body with her arms "Then free ourselves of these enclosurers called clothes and go". In the moment when she circled me with her arms i felt as all suffer and wounds vanish and meanwhile a lot of love that were transmitted by the soft and divine touch of her skin on mine...**

 **Hugging lifted me, she lean on his body, we rise from the ground and surrounded by a limpid light we were transported instantly in a space rapresented all universe... It was incredible if i concentrated i could hear all and everyone... All and everyone who was present in the universe, in the future and in the past it was incredible... In that moment she touch my front and told me "Do you see Kyosuke? Thanks at your wish all evil contain in the universe is dying out, now it no more harm anyone"... Seeing that scene i told "What an horible sight". Then i just let me go leaving me completely support by Madoka dropping everything else and focusing on all i've ever wish in a lifetime... The lovely touch of the embrace of Madoka, my older sister... I feel in strenght than ever, i had never been better than at the time before that...**


End file.
